Eternal Love
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Will y Sonny han decidido consumar su relación, se han entregado el uno al otro para ser uno ante el universo. Su vida juntos comienza a partir de ahora, lo que el destino les depare es algo que están dispuestos a enfrentar. WilSon


Eternal Love

First time

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez luego de tan intensos besos y toques contundentes, ambos sentían su cuerpo hervir por la ocasión, sería su primera vez, no en amarse, sino en fundirse con ese amor y finalmente ser uno en cuerpo y alma. Dicen que todos tenemos a nuestra contraparte en algún lado, incluso hay una historia mitológica en la que los seres en un tiempo indeterminado fueron partidos en dos y a partir de ese momento cada uno busca a su parte complementaria. Tal vez eso ha sucedido ahora, tal vez Will y Sonny se han encontrado para ser uno otra vez.

Los ojos de Will, más radiantes y claros que nunca, dejaron entrever un poco del grito de su alma, ese que clama por Sonny, que suplica a los cielos amarlo para siempre, tenerlo así, frente a él, sediento de todo, con ganas de hacerle gritar una y otra vez su nombre. Para Sonny sus pensamientos no son diferentes y lo expresó casi de la misma forma, aunque sus ojos, más oscuros, denotaron una necesidad diferente, una en la que le pertenece a Will, el chico del que se enamoró tan pacientemente y que ahora no sabe cómo se sentirá estar alejado de él.

Las palabras no hicieron falta, no en esos momentos, ya han discutido lo suficiente para llegar a tan esperado día, ya no serán interrumpidos como en alguna ocasión anterior y las circunstancias, lejos de ser improvisadas, han sido detalladas meticulosamente, logrando una armonía perfecta entre su tiempo y espacio. Si, justo ahora, en este instante, es cuando se entregan cada uno al amor de su vida. Quién lo diría, en otro tiempo ninguno pensaba que ambos harían una pareja tan radiante, tan curiosa, tan llamativa, tan sólida a ojos de muchos; sólo los que les conocían se atrevían a afirmar que jamás les notaron tan felices y que eso los vuelve la pareja ideal.

El cuerpo de Sonny quedó bajo el candente rubio, quien en ese momento no desesperó y con paciencia volvió a comerle la boca, esta vez con una intensidad renovada, como si deseara no perder el hilo de sensaciones, aunque no desaprovechó la libertad de sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo del moreno, que a su vez correspondía de la misma forma, dejándose llevar por la pasión en los besos de Will, sintiéndose más amado que nunca, pues la fuerza y necesidad que el rubio muestra nunca antes la ha sentido, le deja claro lo que sucede y de alguna forma lo hace sentir el ser más especial para el chico de la sonrisa más radiante del mundo.

El más alto se deshizo de la camiseta del moreno, no lo hizo con salvajismo, lo hizo con delicadeza, pero con rapidez pues necesita sentir su piel contra la suya y una vez hecho el contacto ambos se erizaron, aunque no de una manera frívola o temerosa, más bien axiomática, sabiendo que ambos están urgidos por aumentar el contacto y así fue; las manos de Will, un poco torpes, bajaron hasta la cintura de su amado y como pudo desabrochó sus pantalones, aunque Sonny no quiso quedarse atrás y con repentina habilidad logró hacer lo mismo con los del rubio, aunque eso sí, no fue tan tardado ya que pronto encontró la manera de introducir su mano hasta encontrar lo que ha soñado con poder tocar.

Sin poder contenerse, Will dejó escapar un tremendo sonido gutural que expresó su excitación, la mano de Sonny sobre su miembro fue un acto demasiado extasiante, al grado de separarse un poco y soltar toda esa excitación hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos y reprimiéndose un poco para evitar un accidente. Para el moreno eso fue más que halagador, pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de placer en su amante, uno que lo hizo evitar que se alejara más y lo atrapara por el cuello para volver a saborear sus labios, aunque también aprovechó para girarlo y dejarlo debajo de él.

El moreno bajó un poco los pantalones de Will, pero no hizo más que acariciarle encima de los boxers, haciéndole sufrir un poco, pero encantado de la vida. En segundos ambos terminaron sin pantalones, con sus cuerpos semidesnudos y removiéndose sobre la cama, la que ha empezado a resentir sus movimientos, aunque eso es lo que menos les importa. Ninguno se imaginó alguna vez que sus manos pudieran ser tan hábiles, aunque sus experiencias han sido variadas, tal vez, de cierto modo, saber que están ante el ser más especial de su vida es lo que ha permitido que liberen mucho más sus habilidades o que en realidad el destino sólo les dio un tiempo suficiente para aprender con alguien más y entregar todo cuando finalmente estuvieran con su alma gemela.

Sus movimientos fueron erráticos por momentos, sobre todo cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron una a la otra y la dureza de sus miembros clamó por romper el poliéster de las prendas que los cubren. Sus ojos, aunque cerrados, no les hicieron falta para sumirse en las sensaciones que les provocó estar juntos, al menos en esa forma, por eso es que decidieron continuar, pasar a la siguiente fase, esa en las que sus cuerpos quedan completamente desnudos y finalmente pueden completarse, ser perfectos, como los griegos de la antigüedad lo afirmaron. Así fue, la ropa finalmente dejó de ser un estorbo y como Dios los creó es como se hundieron en una pasión sin precedentes, donde la imaginación se volvió realidad y la pureza del amor se hizo presente.

De un momento a otro Sonny decidió hacer lo propio, se separó del rubio y lo atrapó con sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo miró por escasos segundos y luego se abalanzó sobre su cuello, lamiendo y besando con el éxtasis desbordado, para Will la sensación fue descomunal y no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Así fue como el moreno poco a poco empezó a bajar, cuando llegó a los pechos del otro y los lamió de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado, amó al chico mucho más. Continuó su camino, llegando hasta su abdomen aunque sin entretenerse mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente atrapó el miembro del rubio, supo lo que pasaría.

La boca de Sonny, exquisita cuando la tiene contra la suya, demostró una habilidad que no se molestaría en cuestionar, que sólo se dedicó a disfrutar y que le provocó ver estrellitas frente a él, incluso, sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa habitual se hizo presente y dejó entrever una placer incontenible, uno que no pudo ocultar por mucho que lo hubiera deseado.

Unos minutos después, cuando el moreno se decidió a no continuar, Will aprovechó para tomarlo del rostro y levantarlo hasta besarlo una vez más, deseando que compartiera la combinación de sabores que sin duda ha logrado, lo atrapó con necesidad, moviéndose un poco frenético y tratando de recordar a qué sabe. Quiso hacer lo mismo, pero de momento Sonny lo detuvo y con una sonrisa estiró su brazo hacia el buró que tenían cerca, con rapidez obtuvo un frasco y un par de condones que dejó sobre la cama.

-Quiero ser tuyo… -habló por primera vez desde que hicieron una especie de pacto al callar y sólo actuar. –Tómame. –esa palabra llevó una súplica impresionante, mientras que su mirada la reafirmó y sus ojos lo delataron; tal vez se está entregando en su totalidad, incluso podría verse desesperado, pero no fue así, no para ellos que se entienden como pocas personas, que saben lo que quieren y que una súplica de esas sólo revela su intenso amor. Will se limitó a sonreír y besarle con cariño, comprendiendo lo que sucede y agradeciendo a Sonny su entrega.

Sin muchos preámbulos, el rubio tomó un poco de gel del frasco y lo distribuyó entre sus dedos para luego acercarlo a la entrada de Sonny, que en esos momentos esperaba con ansias que las cosas siguieran su curso. Se miraron, tan enamorados como al principio y mientras Will se dedicó a prepararlo, no rompieron el contacto, tampoco se avergonzaron, sencillamente que dejaron claros sus sentimientos y que hacerlo de este modo es un proceso natural que les llevará a amarse como nadie. Una vez que el moreno estuvo listo, Will se aprestó a continuar y acomodó a su amante sobre sus piernas. No hubo falta decirle que mirarlo es parte de lo que sigue.

El rubio entró poco a poco en el cuerpo de Sonny, el dolor para éste fue demasiado poco, pues la labor de prepararlo fue la correcta. En sus mentes, cuando Will finalmente estuvo por completo dentro de él, se activó una especie de apagador que en realidad encendió por completo la llama de la pasión, llegó al punto preciso, ese donde la cordura se pierde en el olvido y el placer ocupa su lugar. Encontrarse frente a frente en esa posición fue algo inigualable, algo sorprendente, una cosa que llenó sus pensamientos de profundo amor.

Will empezó a moverse con lentitud, esperando provocar placer en su amante. Ninguno quiso dejar de mirarse, su deseo por conocer las facciones de cada uno cuando se suman en el más intenso placer es el principal motivo para seguir haciéndolo. En ocasiones entrecerraban los ojos, aunque solo para diluir un poco de su excitación; la garganta de Sonny dejó escapar algunos gemidos de placer, lo que satisfizo al rubio sobremanera. Los movimientos siguieron, cada vez con mayor velocidad, ninguno se decía nada, pues parecía que sus mentes se respondían a través de sus facciones, sonrisas desinhibidas y movimientos erráticos.

Entonces todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, la sensación de elevarse los puso en alerta, ambos conocían el seguro final, uno que decidieron prolongar el mayor tiempo posible; Will siguió entrando y saliendo del moreno, al grado de provocar ruido en cada choque con su cuerpo; para Sonny fue un momento de completo desenfreno, incluso se atrevió a levantarse un poco y besar al rubio con fuerza, con pasión, con el sentido de la cordura desbordado. La cama empezó a sufrir la peor parte, pero ninguno tuvo contemplaciones y se dejaron llevar por el orgasmo, si, ese al que aspiraron desde el principio, donde la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu se funcionan de manera tal que se crea un vórtice de sensaciones indescriptibles que les dejan a merced de la locura.

Con gritos reprimidos es como expulsan casi el mismo tiempo el preciado néctar de sus cuerpos, con Will contorsionándose en movimientos indescriptibles al soltar su semilla dentro de su amado y Sonny, con una potencia que no conocía, permitió que saliera de su cuerpo para que le llenase su abdomen. Fue el momento cúspide, cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron al máximo y la energía explotó descomunalmente. Al final, Will se dejó caer con lentitud sobre el cuerpo de Sonny, ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna, los espasmos fueron breves y sus respiraciones no les permitieron hablar con tranquilidad. Hasta un par de minutos después, cuando pudieron recomponerse.

-Increíble. –habló Sonny, aún debajo del rubio, que se levantó sonriente y le miró con ternura, al tiempo que decidió darle un nuevo beso, esta vez más tranquilo, suave y delicado.

-Te amo. –tal vez esas palabras fueran innecesarias o poco apropiadas en una relación casual o en la que los sentimientos no son tan sólidos como los que se tienen ellos; no les aplica, de hecho, fueron las palabras justas, las que el moreno deseó escuchar.

-También te amo. –la correspondencia de sus sentimientos fue el sello de su relación, ese que los ha sentenciado a amarse como nadie antes se ha amado. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dejando escapar todo a su alrededor y concentrándose en cada uno.

Se quedaron en esa posición por más tiempo, recomponiéndose y admirándose por haber perfeccionado su relación. El encanto duró más de lo que alguien pudiera juzgar, hasta que Sonny tuvo la necesidad de limpiar los restos de su semilla, aunque antes de que lo hiciera fue Will quien decidió intervenir y con una diligencia extraña y tierna, ayudó a su amante. El rubio sonrió y Sonny le miró con amor.

El astuto Will levantó las sabanas que aún quedaban sobre la cama y los cubrió con un apacible moreno que se acurrucó en su pecho, el momento más íntimo, luego de hacer el amor, es quizá el que se crea después de hacerlo; es crucial para cualquier pareja el momento después, pues es ahí cuando se demuestra cuánto es que se ama de verdad; Will correspondió al gesto y con un abrazo sobreprotector dejó que el otro dormitara a su lado, de algún modo, y sin mediar palabras, supieron exactamente cómo actuar. Cerraron los ojos por al menos diez minutos, ninguno tuvo que hablar para saber lo cómodos que se encontraron, el rubio incluso empezó a acariciar los cabellos de heredero Kiriakis.

-Ha sido muy especial Will. –el silenció fue roto por el moreno, aunque no le molestó en lo más mínimo; abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada al chico.

-Lo ha sido para mí también. –respondió con plena sinceridad, dejando de acariciarlo e incitarlo para que lo besara. Así lo hicieron, el íntimo momento se consumó finalmente, pues hablar lo que acaba de suceder también es importante, pero ellos lo hicieron de la manera más justa y correcta.

-Ahora ya eres Will de Kiriakis. –siguió Sonny, sonriendo ante su propio comentario, logrando que el rubio riera de la misma forma.

-Y tú, Sonny de Horton. –añadió, no negó lo que Sonny le dijo y éste a su vez tampoco lo hizo, fue mutuo el acuerdo sobre su broma, algo sumamente inspirador para cualquiera que no logra entender a su pareja, algo que ellos hacen a la perfección. La madurez de Sonny ha sido determinante a lo largo de su relación, antes y después de unirse como pareja, ahora las cosas son más claras y sencillas entre ellos, a pesar de que muchos no comprenderían la manera como se entienden.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda? –preguntó el moreno, provocando que el otro le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mmm… ¡Sí! –exclamó el rubio y pronto se enfrascaron en una lucha divertida para tratar de controlar al otro, pero no de una manera autoritaria, más bien de una forma en que también se sometieran al otro. Para alguien que sabe de lo que se habla, es necesario pasar por lo mismo, atreverse a amar a la persona a tu lado sin dilaciones, sin dudas, sin cuestionamientos, amarla entregando todo, amarla haciéndola feliz. Eso es la diferencia y eso es lo que Will y Sonny tienen, pues sólo buscan hacerse feliz el uno al otro.

-o-

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos a todos.


End file.
